evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Addie (film)
Addie (also known as ''Addie: Adventure Academy ''outside of North America) is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Gingo Animation as their second collaborative project following 2014's Archot. It is a spin-off of the 2017 animated film The Emoji Movie, in which Addie McCallister appeared as a supporting character. The film is being written and directed by Geo G. and co-written by Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen. In the film, Edward Slickersen tells a story about Addie McCallister, where she signs up to the Adventure Academy, where she sets off on a mission via another dimension to rescue several creatures that were lost or abandoned in order to train to become a top adventurer. Meanwhile, an evil wizard wishes to cover the Earth in concrete, and its up to Addie and her new friends to save the world. Based on a concept by Gingo Animation founder Geo G., Addie originally began production at Universal Animation Studios in 2013 under the title Adventure Academy while Geo was still working on Gabriel Garza 2 and Imagimals. However, the project was cancelled due to creative differences but was later revived and announced in November 2017 by Sony Pictures Animation, under the new title Addie, featuring Addie McCallister from Sony's The Emoji Movie, a computer-animated film based on emojis, as the main protagonist of the film. SPA previously collaborated with Gingo on 2014's Archot. Geo will direct the film with the screenplay written by himself, Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen, while Jim Anderson and Henri Dosclz would produce. The film remains a separate continuity to The Emoji Movie due to Gingo's hopes that the film will be an improvement over it. When Gingo saw the trailers of The Emoji Movie, before it came out, they disliked and criticized the film and its story and characters, with the exception of Addie McCallister, whom Gingo found as the "only decent character" in the film due to her characteristics; Geo G. described the character as "a younger cartoon version of Mono from Shadow of the Colossus". Because of this, Gingo had expressed interest in making a stand-alone animated film starring Addie McCallister unrelated to The Emoji Movie in co-production with Sony.Addie had its initial world premiere in Los Angeles on February 12, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on March 1, 2019, by Sony Pictures Releasing under Columbia Pictures in 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. In contrast to its predecessor, this film received generally positive reviews from critics, with most calling it "an improvement over The Emoji Movie" while also praising the animation, humor, screenplay, and Gabrielle's performance. It has grossed over $248 million worldwide against a budget of $50 million, becoming the eighth highest-grossing film of 2019. A television series is currently in development, and will air on GingoDirect. Plot The Slickersens are a middle-aged group who run an orphanage. Edward Slickersen tells the orphans a story about a girl named Addie McCallister where she signs up for Adventure Academy. In the story, Addie McCallister goes to school for show and tell. There, she tells she wants to sign up for the Adventure Academy, where she sets off on a mission via another dimension to rescue several creatures that were lost or abandoned in order to train to become a top adventurer. On Saturday, Addie McCallister signs up for the Adventure Academy. At an amusement park, Addie finds a build your own robot stand. There she makes a robot named Broom, to go on the adventure, and she finds a love interest named Harold Penn. Meanwhile, she spots a magician's apprentice named Geraldo Simmons. While unloading a trunk of goods for his master, the "Great Fettucini", Geraldo finds an old book with a diary-style lock. When he unlocks it, an evil spirit appears as an assassin named the Xterminator, and starts corrupting him. With his help, it lays waste to the park, and begins a quest to remove all caring from the world. Meanwhile at the other dimension, Boon and Loonk are working on their new invention: the Rainbow Rescue Beam, a portal that can send any creature to Earth and back. The two cubs belonging to Grams, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs, interfere with it and bring forth a group of unexpected visitors: Addie, Harold, and Broom. The creatures introduce themselves to them, and give them a tour of their home. Boon returns on his now out of control Rainbow Roller just before a "Cloud Quake" caused by the spirit, which ruins it. He informs the others of Geraldo's troubles on Earth. Using the Rainbow Rescue Beam, he sends Addie and Harold to the park, along with Broom. They end up in the Forest of Feelings when the portal malfunctions. From a nearby river, the rest of the creatures begin searching for them aboard a cloud ship called the Cloud Clipper, leaving behind Good Luck, Boon, Grams and the cubs in the other world. Within the Forest, Addie, Harold, and Broom are introduced to Brave Heart Lion and Playful Heart Monkey, two of the Cousins. Later on, the other bears discover more of these creatures, among them Cozy Heart Penguin, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Swift Heart Rabbit, and Bright Heart Raccoon. During their stay, the spirit attacks them in several disguises: a spearfish, tree, and eagle. After the creatures, Broom and their Cousins defeat it, they venture back to Earth to save Geraldo from its influence. At the park, Geraldo obtains the ingredients for his spell against the children and the creatures. After he casts it, they engage in a long battle. The creatures shoot beams of bright light on him, forming their "Stare"; the Cousins help with their "Call" – Broom and Loonk arriving in time to help after fixing the Rainbow Rescue Beam. As the creatures' power drains away, Geraldo and the spirit briefly regain control. After Addie and Harold assist him, he finally realizes his misdeeds. With Loonk's help, he closes the spirit's face back into the book and saves himself, the park, and the world. He thanks the group and reunites with Fettucini, while Broom inducts the cousins into the creature family, and Addie and Harold live together, and go to one of Nicholas' shows. As Edward Slickersen finishes his story, it is revealed that he is actually Geraldo and that his wife is actually Addie (though neither mentions what became of Jason). Loonk, who has been listening from outside a window, returns to the other world in his Cloudmobile. In a mid-credits scene, after Geraldo's show, he finds the Great Fettucini, when he sees him, he says "What are ypu doing here?". Then, Fettucini screams and runs away. Cast * Tati Gabrielle as Addie McCallister, an optimistic and kind teenage girl who joins the Adventure Academy. * Josh Peck as Harold Penn, a rookie adventurer who is Addie's love interest. * Steve Zahn as Boon, a comical, wise-cracking lizard-like creature who befriends Addie. * Anthony Anderson as Loonk, a talkative dog-like creature who becomes Addie's pet. * Bobby Cannavale as Brave Heart Lion * Scott Caan as Playful Heart Monkey * Jason Genao as Geraldo Simmons * James Marsden as Broom, a robot that was invented by Wendy McCallister who helps Addie as an assistant when going on dangerous out of the world missions. * Sam Elliott as Edward Slickersen * Katherine Heigl as Abigail K. Slickersen * John C. Reilly as The Great Fettucini * Dave Chappelle as Barney Witherspoon / The Xterminator * Bella Thorne as Cozy Heart Penguin * Stanley Tucci as Swift Heart Rabbit * Josh Brolin as Bright Heart Racoon Production Development Based on a concept by Gingo Animation founder Geo G., Addie originally began production at Universal Animation Studios in 2013 under the title Adventure Academy while Geo was still working on Gabriel Garza 2 and Imagimals. However, the project was cancelled due to creative differences but was later revived and announced in November 2017 by Sony Pictures Animation, under the new title Addie, featuring Addie McCallister from Sony's The Emoji Movie, a computer-animated film based on emojis, as the main protagonist of the film. SPA previously collaborated with Gingo on 2014's Archot. Geo will direct the film with the screenplay written by himself, Mike Reiss, Seth Grahame-Smith, Alec Sokolow, and Joel Cohen, while Jim Anderson and Henri Dosclz would produce. The film remains a separate continuity to The Emoji Movie due to Gingo's hopes that the film will be an improvement over it. When Gingo saw the trailers of The Emoji Movie, before it came out, they disliked and criticized the film and its story and characters, with the exception of Addie McCallister, whom Gingo found as the "only decent character" in the film due to her characteristics; Geo G. described the character as "a younger cartoon version of Mono from Shadow of the Colossus". Because of this, Gingo had expressed interest in making a stand-alone animated film starring Addie McCallister unrelated to The Emoji Movie in co-production with Sony. Casting Alongside the film's initial announcement, it was confirmed that Tati Gabrielle would reprise her role as Addie. In April 2018, it was announced that Josh Peck, Katherine Heigl, Steve Zahn, Bobby Cannavale, Minnie Driver, Stanley Tucci, John C. Reilly, and Sam Elliott had joined the film's voice cast. On June 23, 2018, James Marsden was added to the cast after an announcement via Sony’s Instagram. On December 12, 2018, along with the release of the second official trailer, Sony confirmed the full cast for the film, with Reilly, Elliott, and Marsden revealed to be voicing Rocker, Edward Slickerson, and Broom respectively. Additionally newer characters were introduced with Anthony Anderson being revealed to be voicing the character Loonk, as well as Bella Thorne, Josh Brolin, and Jason Genao as Lindy Benson, Mr. Mysterious, and Geraldo respectively with the latter having his debut voice-acting role. Animation The film's animation is being provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks, who also provided animation for The Emoji Movie''and other Sony animated films, as well as Gingo's ''Archot (co-produced by SPA) and Cool Spot. With an exception of the titular protagonist, the character designs were based around Geo's traditional drawing style as well as the traditional Gingo style. By November 2018, Geo G. considered a possible post-credits scene that can be added continuing its tradition for post-credit scenes. Music On June 13, 2018, it was announced that Lorne Balfe will compose the score for the film. Release Addie is scheduled to be released in the United States on March 1, 2019, in IMAX and 3D. It was previously scheduled to be released on March 29, 2019, then on February 22, 2019. The film is rated PG by the MPAA for “prolonged sequences of sci-fi action violence, rude humor, and scary images.” Marketing At the Sony Animation presentation at CinemaCon 2018, "unfinished and unseen footage" was seen, revealing that the film will focus on Addie McCallister going on a journey. On July 9, 2018, the first teaser trailer was released, and it was screened theatrically with Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation ''(also by SPA), ''Skyscraper, Christopher Robin, Crazy Rich Asians, The Nun, Cool Spot, The House with a Clock in Its Walls, Night School, LazyTown: The Movie, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, First Man, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, The Grinch, and Instant Family. The official trailer was released on November 17, was screened theatrically with Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider Verse, SpongeBob SquarePants & Star vs. The Forces of Evil: The Musical Movie!, Mary Poppins Returns, Escape Room, A Dog's Way Home, The Kid Who Would Be King, and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Geo mentioned in April 2018 that the film will be accompanied by a video game inspired by Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon. The game, titled Addie: A Journey in Paradise, will be released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows on February 26, 2019. Several companies released promotional products related to the film. In the weeks before the film's opening, there were promotional tie-ins with Tide, Downy, Bounce and McDonald's. Dark Horse Comics released a limited series of comic books based on the film. Toy maker Hasbro produced a series of action figures and toys based on the film. Kellogg's released an Addie-themed cereal, as well as promotional Pop-Tarts and fruit snacks, all proclaiming an "Adventury Blast" of flavor. Pringles included potato chips featuring the characters and quotes from the film. Home media Addie will be released on Digital HD on May 28, 2019 and DVD, Blu-ray and 4K UHD Blu-ray on June 4, 2019 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. All releases will include a four short films, MIW: Movies in Working, Superstar Cool, Loonk Done It, and Going Down The Water. Reception Box office As of March 4, 2019, Addie has grossed $118.4 million in the United States and Canada and $130.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $248.5 million. On March 3, 2019, the film surpassed The Emoji Movie's lifeline worldwide total of $217.9 million. In the United States and Canada, Addie held early screenings at 1,000 theaters on February 16, 2019, and grossed $2.3 million, which is the highest advance showing the total of all time for a Sony film. The film was released alongside A Madea Family Funeral and Chaos Walking, and was initially projected to gross $25–30 million at 4,025 theaters in its opening weekend with rivals projecting a $40 million opening. However, after making $43.2 million on its first day (including $11.8 million from Thursday night previews) which is the biggest of all time for a Sony Pictures Animation film, estimates were raised to $90–110 million. The film ended up grossing $123.4 million in its opening weekend, which is the biggest animated March opening as well as Sony Pictures Animation's biggest opening of all time. In the United Kingdom, the film had preview screenings on its opening night on February 21, 2019, grossing £1.84 mi ($2.1 million) from 575 venues. It went on to gross $11.3 million from 1,250 screens in its opening weekend, finishing first at the box office. It made $5.5 million in its second weekend, finishing second at the box office behind animated newcomer Paradoria 2. In other territories, the film is projected to debut to $35–50 million from 36 countries, for an estimated total global opening of around $75 million. The film ended up over-performing, making $98.4 million internationally, for a worldwide opening of $221.9 million, the biggest opening of all time for Gingo and Sony Pictures Animation. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Addie holds an approval rating of 94% based on 123 reviews, with an average rating of 8.3/10. The site's consensus reads, "As a more welcoming standalone spin-off of the disastrous Emoji Movie, Addie earns itself an unexpected ✔." Metacritic, another review aggregator, assigned the film a weighted average score of 77 out of 100, based on 49 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Television series A television series based on the film is currently in development, and will air on Gingo's new streaming service, GingoDirect. It will be developed and produced by Gingo Animation, in partnership with Sony Pictures Animation. Sony Pictures Television will handle distribution. Future In April 2018, Geo stated that there were ideas for a planned Addie franchise as long as the film is a box office success.